The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 4
Text chaptor 4: da drug deelor AN: I SED 2 REVIOW DA DAMM STOEREE Y ARENT U ALLL REVIOWING IT I NO I HAVE MOER DAN 30 VIWEQS YET I ONLY HAV 6 REVIOWS WTFFFFFFFF!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! aftre luche i wented 2 da next class i had 2 see if edoword wuld b dere. i had engrish clas were i wuld hav 2 go and studi engrish. we were reeding V 4 venessa. itz all abut a masekd purson hu goz arund killin peepul hu r in a contemplashin camp. da peepul hu r in da camp r eethur homo or blac liek mr chocolove or antee govormentil jerkz or illigull mexikanz. i reaally dont liek illigull mexikanz all da way up noerth in fourks becuz dey r illigull and shuldnt b coeming here. enywayz V iz dis soshiopath hu edweird eyedentifiez wit hbecuz edowird haz aslo killeed peepul in da paste. den edowred came. he sat down neckst 2 me an den he lookd at me "sorree 4 wat i sed erlyer" aplogised edoward "dats ok i wuz misssin u enewayz" i repliered "ok den letz promiss 2 nevar fioght agauin" sed edoweird an den i instately new day edowrad wuld lov me 4 ever. we loked arund da clasrum. there i wuz sittin 2 da rigjt off caspor . i wuz also sitting 2 da left off rossey and jemmet. alicia wuznt dere tho so i deciededd 2 aske caspor were she wuz. "Caspor were is alicia" i asekd "she is doin a drug deel 4 da $$$" answored casper. "wait wat shez a drugee!?!?!?!!??!" I SCRAMED LUODLEY "no no she just sellz da dipe 2 pepul hu wanna by tha shiut" clamed caspor. i wuz instately assoured. alicia wuz a dealor but she wuznt an addicet so evereeting wuz ok. sudenly alicia came an den sate down next 2 me. i notced dat she hade a G U N on her an i wuz sooooooo scraed 4 a seknd dere. den i relized dat she probely jsut uzed da gun 2 protecte herserlf in drugg dealz. i onedurd if she had e ver shout sumbuddy wit it. "hay alicia" "ya moon" "haev u ever shot sumbody wit dat gun u hav dere" "yes i have menny tims" alicia reportd "r u gunna shot me wit it" i pleeded worridly "no no of coarse not u silly dunce" screamd alicia, waving da fuckin ggun arownd. casper got up frum his chare an den he grabed da gun frum alicias hend. "alicia no stp u cant go down dis path in lyfe" caper pleeded. i pushd edowerid and i undor da desk frum hour chares and tryd 2 escaepe. alicai stated 2 shoot da gun at da windowz an studentz. mike newtun got hittd wit a bullett an den he fell frum his chare dieng. alicias aslo shot bella hu wuz crying ova mikes dead boddy. bella fell 2. "we hav 2 stop her!!!!!!!" i proteested 2 edowererd. "ok i hav a plan litsen" sed edowerd AN: so ya i gettign lost of bad reviows latelee but im not gunna giev up hop unlezz i get moer bad reviows Characters Notes Chapter 4